Little Sister
by Book-Nerd 4 lyfe
Summary: Set around the time of New Moon-Eclipse. How would the story be like if Jacob had a little sister named Melisa and Paul imprinted on her. Would the love triangle still happen, and how does Paul and Melisa's relationship turn out. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys! I have a new story idea. You know the drill. Read it and review. Tell me if I should continue it. I should be updating my other stories soon too. So tell me what you think of this. If you want me to include the ages of people review and tell me, and I'll put it in the next chapter. This will stick very close to the books. It will start changing near about the end of Eclipse. You will hardly ever get Bella's or the Cullen's point of view. There will be some Bella bashing. I won't be totally horrendous to her though. I just never really liked the way she stringed Jacob along. Paul is also OOC. I hated how he was portrayed as a player so I've changed that. He still has a bad temper though. Alright that's all for now see you at the bottom.

**Summary:** Melisa is the adopted little sister of Jacob Black. At a party she meets Paul and they fall hard for each other. When Paul turns wolf he has to break up with Melisa. A couple months after Jacob phases Paul sees Melisa again, and imprints. Watch and see how he wins her back, and how their relationship develops. This starts around the time of New Moon, and will end around the same time of Breaking Dawn.

**Chapter 1**

**MPOV**

"Melisa come on. The bonfire's going to start soon." Jacob yelled up the stairs. Jacob is my big brother. We both live with our dad in La Push on the Quileute Reservation. I love my big bro to death, even though he can be a pain sometimes.

I am fourteen, and will be a freshman when the school year starts back up. I guess you can say that I'm pretty. I'm very smart, and athletic. I have wavy brunette hair, striking hazel eyes, thick long eye lashes, and a button nose.

I matured early so I have a very grown up body, much to my brothers dismay. I have curves girls would die for, perky D cup breasts, I have a very very nice ass. I'm grateful that I have a great body, and I flaunt it every chance I get. I'm not stuck up about it, I just know I look good and use it to my advantage. I loved my Latin side. I guess that's why I had a great body. Everyone knows Latinos are sexy. I knew Spanish too. It goes great with my Accent.

I was adopted. My mom was Puerto Rican, Colombian, Honduran, and Quileute. My dad was full blooded Quileute. They got in a car crash a couple months after I was born. Sara and Billy were close with my parents, so they adopted me. Then a couple months after they adopted me Sara died. I was raised by Billy and my older sisters. Even though we aren't related I still call them my sisters. We are all close, so it fits. My sisters left right after they graduated high school, and never came back. They call, but I never really see them. I'm just glad that I got my period before they left, that would've been an awkward conversation to have with my dad. Rachael goes to college in Seattle, while Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her surfer husband.

I miss them a lot. I haven't seen Rebecca in about seven years, which is when they graduated from high school. I see Rachael every once and a while. She came down for my fourteenth birthday. That's when she gave me the talk. She also went and got me birth control, she said better safe than sorry. Dad wasn't happy about it, but relented once he saw the upside of it.

I've had quite a few boyfriends, but I've never really done much with them. My first kiss was with my brothers best friend Embry when I was ten. It was a dare and it was over real quick.

"I'm coming. Dang!" I yelled back.

After a couple minutes I came bounding down the stairs. I had on my purple and blue bikini, and pulled shorts and a tank top on over it. My hair was in a high pony tail, and I had on no make up.

Today was the big back to school bonfire. We have one every year the day before we go back to school. People of all ages would be there. During the earlier part little kids were there, and there was games, face painting, and story telling. A little later in the night is when the party started. The beer came out, dancing started, and it got wild. That part of the night is mostly for the high schoolers, but I've been going since I was about twelve. It's usually a lot of fun.

"You ready sis" Jacob asked

"Of course." I replied quickly. We both said bye to dad and left. On the way there Embry, and Quil both caught up to us. Once Quil saw me he wolf whistled. He's such a pervert.

"Damn Melisa! You fine mamacita." Quil said

"Gracias" I said letting my accent come out

"That's sexy" Quil exclaimed.

"Alright that's enough talking about how sexy my Little sister is" Jacob said putting an end to the conversation

We all just joked around going to the beach. Once we got near it, I jumped on Embry's back and told him to run. It was so much fun. By the time we got there the party was in full swing. The little kids were still there, but they should be leaving soon. We all went and got some food, and sat around and talked.

My friends arrived a little while later, and I went and chilled with them. I don't have many girl friends, because girls can be backstabbing, envious, little bitches, and I don't have time for that. Way to much drama for me. I have three good friends. We chill and stuff, but we aren't really close. Their names are Megan, Makayla, and Mackenzie, the weirdest thing is we all have M's for the first letter of our first names.

Once the little kids left things got wild. The dancing got real heated, and the music started bumping. The drinks started coming out too. Me and my friends were out on the dance floor. I love to dance, and I'm good at it too _"Oh My Gosh" _by Usher ft. Will.. After we danced around for awhile, we split up. I went and got something to drink. I never put my drink down, you never know what people will put in it. I finish it all and throw it away. I notice my brother, and his friends trying to flirt with girls. It really isn't working. Now I'm a big flirt. I'm not a whore or slut, but I like attention. I love knowing that a guy is attracted to me. I walk around and notice that a lot of people are just making out.

As I'm walking I accidentally bump into something. I look up and see a dude towering over me.

"Watch were the fuck you going" he snapped

"Calm the fuck down! You bumped into me too. You don't have to apologize, but you don't have to be that mean about it either." I snapped back

He looked a little taken back. Apparently no one has talked to him like this. Well get used to it, I don't let no one run me over.

"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day." he said

"Its cool" I replied

"So how about I make it up to you. Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Umm… Sure!" I said

He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. We danced for forever, just dancing, talking, and laughing. I really got to know him. His name is Paul, he's a senior, and just turned 18. He told me that I didn't look like a freshman. He complimented me all night. I felt myself feeling something for Paul. I don't know how I could so soon, but its something about him. He's so charming, and sexy. As we danced we kept getting closer and closer. The energy around us was electric. Then _"Strip Tease"_ by Danity Kane came on, and I pulled out all the stops. It was borderline inappropriate the way I was dancing on him. Once the song ended he pulled me off the dance floor, and took me into the woods. Then he pushed me into a tree, and his body came flush against mine.

"Do you know what you do to me" he whispered huskily in my ear. My breath hitched, and I whimpered. He started nibbling on my neck.

"I think I have an idea" I barely got out. After I said that his lips came crashing into mine. This kiss was heated, and hot. He nibbled on bottom lip, and I gave him entrance. Once his tongue met mine, it was heaven. I moaned into his mouth, and that spurred him on even more. He lifted me up by my butt, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me further in the tree, and kissed me even harder. He removed his lips from mine, and started kissing up and down my neck. Moans were falling from my mouth. It felt amazing. I'm not one to usually do this, but something about Paul is different. I pulled him back to my mouth, and we started kissing some more. We cooled down after a while, and parted.

My hair was a mess, my lips were bruised and red, and my clothes were wrinkled and bunched up. He looked just as worse as me, and we both had matching smiles.

"I usually don't do this" he said

"Me either, but I liked it." I replied. Then I blushed and looked at my shoes.

He grabbed my chin, and made me look up. " I liked it too" he replied. I smiled up at him.

"So will you be my girl" he asked me

"Yea I will" I screamed out. Then I jumped on him, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Once we stopped kissing, we sat on the ground and just talked.

We emerged from the woods several hours later. When we got back I saw that, the party was wrapping up. I told him that I needed to get home. We exchanged numbers, then I went home.

No one was there when I got there though. I went and showered, and got a snack out. I finished that then went to my room. Once I finally settled down to sleep I got a text from Paul.

_Hey babe. I hope u got home safely. I miss u. Have a gud nite. Love Paul. =)_

Aww how cute. I quickly responded

_Hey bebe. I got home safely, and I miss u 2. Have a gud nite. See you soon _

_Love Melisa =D_

After that I cut my phone off and went to bed.

**PPOV**

Melisa my girlfriend. I love saying that. We've been going out for about two months now, and let me tell you it has been the best two months of my life. I've met her family, and she's met mine. Her dad and brother did the whole break her heart we'll kill you thing. I wasn't really scared, but I appreciated the effort. I hang out with her almost everyday. I see her at school too, the joys of a small school. We have the same lunch, gym, math, and English class. My girl is smart. She has to take math and English with the seniors, because she's to advanced for the ninth grade class. I normally wouldn't go for someone so many years younger than me, but it works. She is hot too. Latino, and Quileute, that's sexy. I love when she speaks Spanish, her accent really comes out and that is sexy.

She has a banging body. Not to skinny, not to thin. Perfect curves, nice boobs, perfect ass. Her face is beautiful too. I could look in her eyes all day. She has an awesome personality too. Fun, loving, caring, but she doesn't take any shit. She loves to cook, and she's great at it. She told me that she had taken cooking classes since she was in third grade, and had just stopped taking them at the end of eight grade. She took cooking classes for every culture. She's amazing. She likes to get down and dirty too. She'll rough it out with me and my friends playing football. You should also see her playing volleyball. I've been to every last one of her games, and they always win. She shows no mercy, which is such a turn on.

I've kissed several girls, and been out with a few but she's the best out of all of them. I've never played girls before, and I'm still a virgin. The farthest I've been with Melisa is over the clothes touching, I don't want to take it to far. She's still a freshman, so I don't want to rush.

My best friend since diapers Jared ditched me last week. Every since then I've been getting mad, and irritable. I've also been burning up, and sick. Billy, Sam, and Jared have been looking at me weird since I've felt sick. Melisa, and my mom take care of me, but it doesn't really work. One day while at school someone started flirting with Melisa. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her. I got so pissed I went and pulled him off of him, and he ran away. After that I started shaking real bad, and ran outside. Once I got outside I saw Sam and Jared. I started shaking even more, because Jared ditched me and Sam just irked my nerves. They both grabbed me, and took me into the woods. I fell to the ground and my body started aching. My body was burning and my bones were cracking. Next thing I knew pain radiated through my body, and I exploded. I looked down at my feet and saw paws.

_What the hell is this. -Paul_

_Calm down. You're a werewolf. -Sam_

I looked up and saw a big black wolf, and a dark brown one.

_Who are you? - Paul_

_I'm Sam and of course you know Jared - Sam_

_What's going on? Why am I a werewolf? - Paul_

_Have you heard of the Quileute Legends? - Sam_

_Yes, of course - Paul_

_Well they are all true. We are werewolves and we protect our tribe from vampires. As of now there are three of us, but more should be phasing soon. You are not to be around anyone but Jared and I, until you are able to control yourself. You will return to school in a week. When you return you will only interact with your classmates if necessary. You are not allowed to tell anyone this secret, or talk about this with anyone who doesn't already know. Do you understand? - Sam_

_Yes, but I have a girl friend. I just can't ditch her. I think I'm falling in love with her. - Paul_

_I'm sorry, but you aren't allowed to see her anymore. You will need to call her and break up with her. You can't talk to her in person, because it's to risky. You don't want to accidentally hurt her - Sam_

Once he said this some of his thoughts came through. I saw how he had to break up with Leah Clearwater, because he turned into a wolf. Then he imprinted on her cousin. Then I saw how one day he got frustrated, and was standing to close to Emily and phased. I saw how he felt, and how she looked right after it happened. Then I saw how she looked as of now. She had three nasty looking scars going down her face. I felt Sam's great pain over what he caused to happen to his imprint.

_I'm sorry Sam, but I can't do this to her. Billy will kill me if I break his daughter heart. - Paul_

_I'm sorry Paul, but you have to. I'll tell Billy what happened, and he'll understand. He may not like it, but he'll understand. Now try and phase back. Just think of happy thoughts. - Sam_

I did just what he said. I thought of all the times that Melisa and I have been together. I thought of the first time I met her, and of how I felt when I kissed her. It worked and I phased about a hour later. Jared brought me some clothes, and we all went to Sam's house. Emily had fixed us some dinner. It was great, but not as great as my Melisa's. Sam told me that I needed to call Melisa and get telling her out of the way. So I took my phone out and called her. She picked up immediately.

"Hey baby! Where were you today. I had a volleyball game we won too. Are you ok? You always come to my games. Paul say something. Your scaring me what's wrong baby" Melisa said.

"I'm right here babe, and I got to tell you something" I said in a indifferent tone. I had to turn off all emotions or else I wouldn't be able to do this.

"What's going on Paul. Why do you sound like this?" Melisa said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry babe, but we got to break up." I said.

Melisa let out a gasp, then she started sobbing. "Why Paul? I thought everything was fine. We were doing good. What changed?" she sobbed out.

"Everything changed. I just can't go with you anymore. Its nothing you did. I'm no good for you anymore. I'm sorry. I got to go." I said

"No Paul don't do this. Come on whatever it is I can help you. My dad can help you just don't do this. Don't leave me I need you Paul. Please don't! Please Please Please! Don't break up with me." she said sobbing her heart out. It was breaking my heart. Sam, Jared, and Emily were looking at me with sad faces. Since my phone is on speaker they can hear everything.

"I'm sorry Melisa, but this is nothing you can fix. Good bye" I said.

"NO!" I heard Melisa scream out. I hung up the phone quickly. I fell to the ground sobbing. I cried my heart out. My Melisa I just broke her heart. Why did I have to change into a wolf. We were doing fine great. I could see myself marrying her, now nothing. I can't even see her. I sat there and sobbed like a big baby, and I didn't care. If I didn't have my Melisa then nothing mattered.

Sam, Emily, and Jared tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't have it. I ran out of the house and phased once I hit the tree line. I shredded my clothes, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I let out a heart breaking howl, and just ran for hours.

**AN: **Alright that's the first chapter, so what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. Once I get five reviews I'll update again, so click that button if you want more. Don't forget no matter how short or long reviews are welcome. Also only contructive criticism. If you don't like something, don't understand something, or you want to make some suggestions politely tell me. I will take into condideration whatever you tell me, and I will also try to help you understand whatever you don't get. Don't forget this is only the first chapter, so if you don't understand something it will probably be answered in later chapters. Well that's the end of my little rant for now. Please go read and review this story and also my other ones. Thanks Guys & Gals.

Until next time =)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Alright I'm back. Hope you like this chapter =)

**Chapter 2**

**Melisa POV **Paul broke up with me in September, it is now February. After he broke up with me I cried for that whole week, then I moped around for about two months. Jacob was pissed off, and wanted to go hunt him down. While dad was being cryptic and saying that he had a good reason. It was so hard seeing him around school. He changed too. He's taller and way more bulkier. He hangs around Jared, and Kim now. I still see him in class which is so hard.

Even though I moped around I still kept my grades up. I wasn't letting my grades slip for nobody, school was my ticket out of here. I also took most of my anger from him breaking up with me onto the volleyball court. My team ended up winning State in our division. My brother, his friends, my dad, Charlie, and some of the elders came and watched me. It was the first time in Quileute history that the school ever won something that big. I got MVP for the game too. I have the game net pinned up on my wall, the game ball, and our trophy on a shelf on my wall, my plaque on my wall, and my medal on my wall.

Also whenever I mope I cook, and bake. I swear Billy, Jacob, and his friends were a little happy that I was moping, because we had elaborate feasts everyday. I got up super early and cooked them big breakfasts'. Then I would make enough dinner to feed an army. Finally I would make a ton of different types of desserts. I think they all packed on a good fifteen pounds.

I've been trying to get over Paul lately. I'm still madly in love with him, but my heart doesn't hurt as much. I still know that if he asked me out again I wouldn't hesitate to say yes.

After my break up with Paul I spent a ton of time with Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Lately they've been getting humungous, especially Embry. He's been real temperamental too. One day he got so angry at school Paul and Jared came and pulled him out. Then he was missing for about a week. Finally when he came back to school his hair was cut short, he had a tattoo, and he only hung out with Sam, Jared, and Paul. Jacob, and Quil were pissed.

While this was going on Jacob had started hanging with Bella Swan. She brought some bikes over, and asked him to fix them up. Apparently here boyfriend broke up with her, and she's been cationic for months. She stopped eating, had nightmares, let her grades drop, and stopped hanging out with her friends. All of this over one boy. How naive can you be. I really didn't like her. I knew she was stringing my brother along, because she would never love him. She's still stuck on her ex, and she's going to end up breaking my brothers heart. I promise if she hurts my brother she will face my wrath, and she will get beat down. Ugh! I really don't like her, and she doesn't like me. Whenever Jacob isn't around she's a little bitch to everyone.

Today Jacob went to the movies with Bella, and one of Bella's friends. So lame she really needs to make up her mind about who she wants. Right now I'm sitting doing my homework. As of last semester I was top of my class, and I want it to stay that way.

After a while I heard a big boom downstairs, and dad was talking to Jake. I quickly ran downstairs to see what the problem was.

"Jacob son calm down" dad said

"Calm down, dad I'm burning up and my body is aching and you want me to calm down" Jacob all but screamed. He looked pissed, and he was shaking violently.

My dad noticed me and yelled "Go to the phone and call Sam, tell him that it's time. Quickly Melisa"

I ran over to the phone and quickly dialed Sam's number

"Hello" a gruff voice answered

"Yea, hey Sam this is Melisa. My dad told me to tell you that it's time. I guess you know what that means." I said quickly.

"Ok! I'm on my way." he replied quickly and hung up.

"He's on his way dad" I said to him.

He nodded and turned back to Jake. He was still shaking, and his face was in a grimace.

"Dad what's happening to me?" he grounded out. His voice sounded like he was in pure agony.

"You'll find out soon enough son." Dad replied calmly

"That's so cryptic. I want some fucking answers right now. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME" Jacob screamed. His body started vibrating back and forth, and his body became blurred. His face looked deranged.

"Come on Jake calm down. You don't want to hurt Dad do you?" I said trying to soothe him.

He calmed down a little bit, but he was still shaking. Then Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry came busting in. "Jacob lets go outside" Sam commanded Jacob. They started walking outside, and I followed. As I tried to walk out the door Paul pulled me back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. Paul still had a tight grip on my arms though. Apparently Paul holding me against my will made Jacob pissed.

"Get your hands off my sister you bastard. How dare you show your face around here after you broke her heart. You didn't even have the decency to break up with her face to face, you had to do it over the phone. That's just pathetic." Jacob screamed out.

Paul still wouldn't let go of me though. Then Jacob started shaking even faster than before, and dropped to the ground. The next thing I know there is a big reddish brown wolf where Jacob used to be. Once the wolf stood up it dashed into the woods. After that Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry stripped and turned into wolves too. Then they took off after what I imagine is Jake.

"What the fuck is going on" I yelled.

"Melisa calm down. You weren't meant to find out about this, but since you just witnessed it I guess you have to know" Billy said.

"What do you mean dad. Why wasn't I supposed to know." I said to him.

"This is a very dangerous life style, and I wanted to keep you safe from it. I can't now though. Once Jacob phases back I will explain everything to both of you guys." Billy said.

I nodded my head, and went to sit down on our couch. I started thinking. So apparently my brother, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry turn into humungous werewolves. That's not weird at all. What the heck is going on in La Push?

" I know you are about to cook Melisa. I thought I would let you know that the guys eat a lot. So cook like you're feeding twenty people. I just called Emily Sam's fiance she's coming over also." dad said.

Whenever there is a lot on my mind I cook. That is why he said that. I decided I wanted to honor my Latino side today. I was going to make Tamales, Empanadillas, Sópon de pollo con arroz, Pollo algridulce, polvo de amor, papas chorreadas, pan de maiz, arepas de chocolo, arroz con coco, mondongo, arequipe, tostones, ceviche, and tres leches cake(Pasel de Tres Leches)(**I'm not trying to offend anyone who is Latino. Sorry if I got any of the food names wrong. These should be tradition Puerto Rican, Columbian, and Honduran foods. I know some of them require days of preparation, but lets pretend for the sake of this story that they don't.) **That should be enough to feed a pack of wolves, plus me and dad.

As I cooked I turned on my ipod and jammed to Jesse McCartney. I started dancing around the kitchen and singing while cooking. This is why I cook when I need to calm down. It's fun, and I'm a great cook. After a while you can smell the food, and all the spices coming together quite nicely.

Emily came in about two hours later. She was pretty, but she had three scars going down her face. It just added to her beauty though. She was a sweet woman. Since all of the food was cooking, and I didn't have anything to do we chatted about the wolves, and stuff. She told me simple things like how hot they are, their strength, growth spurts, and the pack mind. She tried to help me cook, but I politely told her no. After a little while I sent her to talk with Billy while I finished up.

As soon as I finish the last dish all of the wolves stroll in. They are laughing, and joking around. Jacob and Embry have huge smiles on their faces. Seems like they are cool now, poor Quil though. Jacob seems cool with Paul now though, that little traitor.

"Dang Billy! Something smells good. When did you order Mexican food?" Jared exclaimed.

I let out a little growl! I hate when people mistake my food for Mexican food. No offense to Mexicans I love them, but I'm Honduran, Puerto Rican, and Columbian. Mexicans aren't the only Latinos out there.

"I didn't order anything Melisa has been cooking since you guys left, and if I were you I would apologize to her." Billy replied smugly.

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused

"She doesn't like people mistaking her food for Mexican food. Right Melisa?" Jacob said

"You got that right. My dad didn't order anything I cooked. We have traditional Columbian, Honduran, and Puerto Rican dishes, no Mexican. It's all done, and everyone can get some after Jared apologizes to me." I said with a smirk. All the guys let out a groan, and yelled at Jared to apologize to me.

"Sorry that I thought you made Mexican food." Jared said sheepishly.

"No problem. Now every go wash their hands before they come eat. Dad I'll make your plate." I said then they all ran to the bathroom.

Me and Emily went to the kitchen and made ourselves a plate. I made one for dad and set it at the kitchen table.

When the boys came back they were running to the kitchen like a pack of wolves. Now I know that's what they are, but I won't tolerate that. They need to slow down and have some manners.

"Do they always do this" I asked Emily

"Yea! They'll trip each other trying to get to the kitchen. Then when they eat they just shove it down their throats. It's like they don't even swallow." Emily replied

Well now that just wasn't going on in my house.

"Hold up! Stop running and act like civilized people. I want you to walk into the kitchen in an orderly line, and get some food. Then I want you to sit down, and eat like civilized people who have manners. I don't care what you do at other people's house, but this is my house and you will have some manners. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a reprimanding tone.

They nodded their head and did exactly what I said. They got in a line and got food from the pots, and pans like civilized humans. Then they sat down, and ate. They used silverware, and didn't shovel down their throats.

"I've never seen them do that. You have got to teach me" Emily said in awe

"It's nothing really. You just can't let them run you over. Withhold the food from them until they cooperate." I said with a chuckle.

"I'll try that one day" Emily replied with a chuckle of her own.

We both finally went to the table and ate. All of the food got devoured quickly. There was absolutely nothing left. I got praises from all they boys. Apparently I give Emily a run for her money. I was flattered. During dinner I noticed Paul starting at me. It was so weird, why was he looking at me. He broke up with me.

After we ate Billy called us all to the living room to explain. He told us a simplified version of the legends, since there was going to be an actual bonfire coming up soon. I found out that Werewolves, and vampires are actually true. I also found out about imprinting, and other wolf things. I know that Sam is alpha and Jared is Beta. According to lineage though Jacob should be Alpha, but he declined saying he didn't know enough yet. All in all it was pretty interesting.

My dad ended everything with explaining the importance of keeping this a secret. During this whole thing I felt Paul's eyes on me. I felt a shiver go up and down my spine. No! I'm supposed to be getting over him. My body was betraying me though. It still reacted strangely to anything Paul related. Finally I got tired of him staring at me and turned around.

"Stop staring at me" I yelled at him. He looked down then quickly snapped his eyes up. Our eyes connected and I was a goner. His deep brown eyes were penetrating my hazel eyes. I felt like nothing mattered but him. He completed me. I thought that I was in love with him before, but this was different stronger. I felt like a string tied our hearts together. I craved his touch. We moved closer together, but before anything could happen we were snapped out of our trance.

"Hell No! You did not just imprint on my sister" Jacob yelled

"Come on man you know that I didn't have a choice" Paul said

"I don't care about you imprinting on her." Jacob replied a little less angry

"What do you mean" Paul said in a questioning tone

"I mean I care, but I don't. I mean think about it this way. If you would have just went to break up with her in person, then you would've imprinted then. You would've been able to save all this heart break. Then my sister wouldn't have been moping around for two months. I repeat TWO MONTHS! Over your sorry ass" Jacob yelled

"Ok OK! I get it I'm sorry." Paul said

Every just started laughing. After the laughter died down Paul and I decided to take a walk.

**(Paul POV)**

I just imprinted on the love of my life. Now she's my forever girl. I'm so happy, but Jacob is right. I could've been happy right after I phased, if I would've just looked her in the eyes. I'm so dumb.

Melisa and I decided to take a walk. I know we have to discuss things. I mean I broke her heart in pieces, I'll understand if she can't take me back immediately.

We went to this clearing I knew about in the woods. We spotted a huge boulder, and sat down. After we sat we just stared at each other for awhile. I knew that I had to start this.

"I'm sorry. I should have never broke up with you. I should have talked to you face to face, then I would've imprinted on you a long time ago. That way neither of us would've had broken hearts." I said in a remorseful tone.

"You had a broken heart too" she whispered.

"Of course I did" I exclaimed. I lifted her face up and looked into her eyes. "I love you. It broke my heart to break up with you. I really didn't want to, but Sam made me. He didn't want to have another Leah." I replied

"What do you mean another Leah." she asked

"See Sam was with Leah they were going to get married and everything. Then he turned wolf and imprinted on her cousin Emily. Then he had to break up with Leah, because the pull to Emily was to strong. Leah became bitter and mean, because of this. A part of Sam will always love Leah, but the part the loves Emily will always be bigger. You see if I stayed with you without imprinting on you it would be like leading you on. At anytime I could imprint on someone else, and break your heart into a million pieces. We had only been going out for two months and felt as strong as we did. Imagine going out for about four years, and breaking up with somebody. That is how it was for Sam and Leah." I told her

"That's so sad poor Leah. She doesn't even know about imprinting, so she just thinks Sam dumped her for her cousin, just because. That's so sad. I still don't get why you couldn't break up with me in person though." she replied

"That is because Sam is paranoid. You know those three gashes on Emily's face. That is from phasing to close to her. He got irritated, and lost control for just a few seconds. That's all it took though. Losing control for a few seconds, and now Emily is scarred for life. That's why he didn't want to chance it. He didn't want what happened to him and Emily to happen to us. He didn't want that guilt on me, and the scars on you." I told her.

"That's understandable. You know I never stopped loving you. Even though you broke my heart I can't find myself to really care at this moment. It's probably the imprint, but right now all I want to do is take you back. I want to be in you arms just like old times. I want to kiss you under the starts. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to forget about the break up, and just." I cut her off with my lips before she could finish.

She responded quickly. Her lips moved aggressively against mine. Her arms went around my neck, and my hands went to her tiny waist. I started nibbling on her bottom lip, asking for permission. She quickly granted it, and our tongues battled for dominance. I won of course. She started moaning against my lips, and pulling me closer. Her hands went to my hair, and she started yanking at it. Not to hard, but just enough for me to fell it and it felt good. I grunted against her lips and pulled her closer to me. I started moving my lips down her neck. I sucked on her pulse point, and she released a loud moan.

"Ugh! Paul" she moaned out. My lips explored her neck. I found all the different spots that made her moan. God her moan, the things that moan does to me. She pulled my lips back to hers, and our kisses started to become quite heated. She climbed onto my lap and, her hands went to the hem of my shirt and she started to pull it off. I helped her then quickly did the same with hers.

He legs wrapped around my waist, and her hands were in my hair. My hands were roaming the skin on her backside. I picked her up and started moving us to a tree. I pushed her up against it. I started fondling her breasts, and sucking on her neck. She was pulling at my hair, and moaning like crazy.

I knew I would have to stop. We couldn't go any further tonight, myself control wasn't that great. I put my lips back on hers, and kissed her senseless. Once we were both out of breath I pulled back.

"Wow" she breathed out. I just nodded my head. We both stood there trying to catch our breaths.

"So are we back together now" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied.

I was so happy. She was already in my arms, so I just pulled her closer to me.

"Thank You! I'll never break your heart again. I love you Melisa Sara Black" I whispered in her ear, then gave her a chaste kiss.

We stayed in each other arms for a little while longer, then we decided to head back to her house. We both grabbed our shirts and put them on. They were a little dirty from being on the forest floor, but still wearable. We both looked quite disheveled. We plucked the leaves out of each others hair, and tried to at least look some what presentable. Then we walked back to her house hand in hand.

**(Jacob POV)**

This week was pure torture. I couldn't go to school, because I was still learning to control my temper. I had to avoid Quil, to keep him safe. That was very hard. Embry and I were his best friends, now he didn't have any. We had to run the other way whenever we saw him. Hopefully he would phase soon. He was showing all the signs. To add to that Bella kept calling, and asking for me. Billy said that I had mono. You should've heard Melisa laugh at that. She was in hysterics. Honestly though she could care less about Bella. She doesn't like her for some reason. According to her she's a bitch that is using me, but I don't believe her. Bella loves me. She just has to get over her leech, then she'll be able to realize it. I have to get her to get along with Melisa though. Melisa is the most important girl in my life, and Bella is a close second. I need them to get along. I swear whenever they are in the same room the tension is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Melisa has been hanging with Paul all week. He's always over here, especially at dinner time. He's always eating. Melisa has him trained though. He doesn't eat like a pig whenever she's around. Melisa has got him whipped. They aren't your typical couple. They fight like an old married couple 24/7. You just don't want to be around when they make up. They haven't done it, because Paul knows I would kill him. They do have very intense make out sessions though. I know this because I get to see them from Paul's point of view every time we patrol together. Trust me no brother should have to see or hear their sister doing that stuff.

Lately a red headed leech has been running around La Push. She's so fast we can never catch her. It's like she knows exactly where the treaty line is, and every time we close in on her she crosses it. Then she always escapes to the water.

I've been so tired. We have been on high alert since this has started. I barely get any sleep. Emily and Melisa take care of the pack. They cook for us, and try to make sure we sleep. Melisa has been so nice which is weird. She does my laundry, cleans for me, and does my chores. She said its only because of the leech running around. Once she leaves I'm on my own. Melisa is also a pretty good seamstress. Since the wolves usually shred our clothes she tries to fix them. She'll take our old pants and stretch them out to fit us now, she'll try to sew our pants back together if possible, she also makes up pants to wear. Then she came up with this chord thing to tie around our ankles when we phase. We put a pair of pants on our ankle, then wrap the chord tightly around it. That way when we phase, we always have a pair of pants. Pretty smart if you ask me.

The pack has started to see Melisa as their little sister also. No one dares messes with her in school, not that she couldn't hold her own in a fight. They all treat her like a kid sister. Embry and me treat her the same. Jared takes the whole big brother thing to seriously. He always tries to baby her, put she usually puts him in his place quickly. Now Sam is the most interesting. He actually looks to Melisa for guidance. You can always find them talking about some type of problem. I don't want she did, but she finally got him to stop feeling so much guilt over the whole Leah, and Emily thing. Now the guy actually laughs, smiles, and plays around more. She even got him to take college courses online. She told him that even though he couldn't go to a big university, that he shouldn't let his smarts go to waste. So now Sam is going to college to get a business degree. He's going to open a shop in La Push. That's great news, because with how much the pack has to leave places abruptly there is now way we could hold a regular job.

Bella came by the other day. She finally caught up to me. I was so mean to her I can't believe I said that stuff. **(Think back to New Moon the movie. The rain scene. Where he tells her to go home or else she's going to get hurt.) **She probably hates me now. When I told everyone what happened Melisa just laughed. Of course she was happy that I said this stuff.

Everyone agreed with her. They all said that she was just stringing me along, and that I'm going to get my heart broke. I of course refuse to believe them. I hope we get together for her sake if not for mine. Melisa is just looking to fight Bella. They always fight over petty little stuff. Even when we were little. Even if Melisa is four years younger than Bells, she can still fight. When they were little they would go at it. Arguing, screaming, slapping, punching. It never ended. It got so bad that they couldn't even be in the same room. Even if Bella doesn't show it much she's feisty, well at least when it comes to Melisa. For Bella's sake I hope she doesn't cross Melisa anytime soon, because this time I don't think it would end well.

**(Sam POV)**

Things have been going pretty great. Jacob has adjusted to being a werewolf nicely. He's been a great help, but the leech is still a problem. I've been having them run long patrols, and it's taking a toll on us. We need more people, but at the same time we don't want to wish this life on anyone. I know that a few more people will phase though. Quil is showing all the signs. According to Old Quil he it should happen any day now.

The imprints have been a great help. They cook, clean, and make us rest. I'm glad that Melisa knows the secret. Emily finally haves someone she can talk to this about. Plus Melisa is a great addition to our little group. Honestly she makes us behave. While Emily sorta dotes on us, Melisa puts us in our place. Melisa is quite mature. I go to her with many different problems. She's got me back in school. Which is hard to do with patrolling and the pack, but I manage. It also makes me feel accomplished. I'm not going to be a wolf forever, and I need something to fall back on.

Bella Swan has been causing us problems. She is all Jacob thinks about. She's very persistent too. She calls almost everyday asking for Jacob, according to Billy. I remember finding her in the woods, she was so broken. That will haunt me for the rest of my life. Now though I don't feel to sympathetic for her. I hate the way she's stringing my pack mate along. She's just using him, and he won't believe us.

Melisa is very passionate about this too. I swear if Bella even breathes wrong, Melisa is going to pound her face in. Whenever Bella's name is mentioned her whole body stiffens, and she starts breathing hard. Bella Swan better watch out, because Melisa's temper is just as bad as Paul's and we aren't holding her back. We've seen the fights they have gotten into.

I remember the one Jacob showed us. It was when Bella was twelve, Jacob was ten and Melisa was eight. Bella had just pushed Jacob off the porch at Billy's house. Jacob was bleeding badly from his knees, and arms. Melisa saw that her brother was hurt and went off on Bella. They started arguing and that resulted in Bella slapping Melisa. Then that resulted in Melisa punching Bella in the eye. Then they both just started fighting, it was hilarious. Bella was slapping the air, while Melisa's punches were landing on Bella's face. They kept going at it until Charlie and Billy pulled them apart. In the end Bella had a broken nose, and Melisa had some scratches on her face.

Right now everyone is over Billy's house. We are just goofing around in his back yard. We had grilled out, and now we were running around. Embry and Jacob were imitating some of the elders. As we were laughing we heard the unmistakable sound of Bella's truck.

"Just great" Melisa sighed out.

It was too late to run, because Bella had already saw us. She jumped out the truck and came storming to us.

"What have you guys done to him? He didn't want this!" Bella screamed at us.

"We didn't do anything. Calm down Bella" I tried to reason with her

"No I will not calm down. You. What did you do to Jacob. He didn't want to be apart of this. Let him go. Leave him alone!" She yelled at me

"Bells calm down. He's actually pretty cool. I was wrong. They are doing good things" Jacob said.

"Whatever Jacob. You're brainwashed too now. Now tell me what is going on I demand to know" Bella said. She was acting like a five year old having a tantrum.

"Look here princess. You don't need to know anything, and you don't make demands around here. Now why don't you do like Jacob said and go home" Paul said with a sneer.

"Shut up! I could've sworn I was talking to Jacob, not you." Bella said then she got this look on her face. The look you get right before you do something stupid. I quickly glanced at Melisa and saw her silently fuming she was a ticking time bomb. I looked back at Bella and saw her do the stupidest thing ever. She cocked her fist back, then punched Paul.

Of course it didn't hurt him, but he was pissed. Melisa quickly calmed him down though. After Paul was settled, she got this killer look on her face. She could've melted ice. Something is about to go down now. God Bella is so stupid.

"Bitch I know you didn't just punch my boyfriend" Melisa said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yea I did! What you going to do about it whore" Bella yelled at her

Melisa's fuse had just ran out. She snapped. She got this dead look in her eyes, and she advanced on Bella.

"You're going to regret saying that. I beat your ass five years ago, and I can definitely do it again." she whispered to Bella.

Melisa cocked her fist back, and hit Bella square in the nose. We all heard an undeniable crunch, and Bella fell to the ground. Melisa got ontop of her, and started pounding on her face. Bella tried to stop her, but she wasn't strong enough. Melisa grabbed Bella's hands and held them above her head. Then she leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You little bitch. You don't come around here ordering us around, and demanding shit from us. You want answers you come and ask like a civilized person. You don't disrespect my family like that, and you definitely don't punch my boyfriend. You can do whatever to me, but you leave my family out of it. Leave my brother alone too. Stop pulling him along, you know good and well that you don't like him. I would advise you not to show your face around here for a while, because next time I see you I promise you aren't going to be able to walk away. The end result will be you sitting in a hospital bed. Now I'm about to get off of you, and you're going to get in your little truck and leave. Got it."

Melisa got off of her, and Bella scampered away. She got in her truck, and pulled out quickly. Well I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while. What an exciting day.

**AN: **So what do you guys think? This is my longest chapter ever! Sorry to all the Bella lovers, but I don't like the way she did Jacob throughout the books. This was my chance to get my anger out over that whole situation. I hated how she stringed Jacob along. So anyway Paul imprinted on Melisa finally, and Jacob's a wolf. Do you like Melisa's attitude? Next chapter Bella will find out, Quil will change, and Melisa and Paul will go on a date. I also need some names for about three different girls that the wolves will imprint on. Another thin Jared has not imprinted on Kim yet. He will in the next chapter though. Alright guys this is all for now. Please Review. I need five reviews before I update again. No matter if it short or long just tell me what you think. Ok Thanks guys until next time. =D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Alright guys here is the next chapter. Also I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, so here it is, and I'm only putting this one time.

**Disclaimer: ****SM owns everything. **

**Chapter 3**

**(Paul POV)**

Damn my girl is hot when she's pissed. The way she just went off on Bella, gosh that was sexy. Honestly, all I could think about when she was on top of Bella was how good she would look on top of me. I had to banish that thought quickly though, because that excited Paul Jr. and we couldn't have that right now.

All the pack was sniggering as Bella scampered away, while Jacob just looked stunned. He knew better than to go after her, because Melisa would lay it on him. As Bella left she turned to glare at Melisa, and Melisa flipped her the bird. That's when the whole pack busted out laughing. Even Billy who was there to watch the whole exchange. We could be expecting a call from Charlie probably, but Billy could handle it, plus Charlie knows of the disagreements that Bella and Melisa get in. So it shouldn't be to bad, and hopefully Bella will stay away.

When we couldn't hear Bella's truck anymore I went up to Melisa, grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her close to me. "That was hot babe" I huskily whispered in her ear.

"You think so" she whispered back.

"Hell Yeah!" I whisper yelled.

No one really had anything to say about the fight, they just congratulated Melisa and we went back to our various activities.

Jacob was a little pissed off at Melisa for a while. He went and saw Bella that night, and Melisa found out. She was uber pissed off. She ran after Jacob with a crowbar, and started beating him with it. It was a hilarious sight to see. Jacob had a good size not on the back of his head. It went away within the next hour, but the point was made.

A few weeks after this little exchange, Bella came back to the res. Apparently with some help from Jacob, she figured it out. Now she has been hanging around the res 24/7, lets just say Melisa isn't a happy camper. We do know what the red head is after though, Bella Swan is a little danger magnet. Now she thinks that just because we are supposed to be protecting her that she can order us around, like we are maids or something. She only does this when Jacob isn't there though. Jacob still thinks that she's stuck on Edward, and is depressed, and that she's a saint. Those are all big lies. I believe that she is way over Edward and she is the devil reincarnate. Her and Melisa are always butting heads. Emily really doesn't even like her, and Emily likes just about everyone. Melisa barely even talks to Jake now. She said that he's choosing that bitch over her, and until he decides to give her up she will only have minimal contact with him.

She now practically lives at my house, not that I'm complaining. I'm happy that she's here. My parents are barely home. They are hotshot lawyers who are always on business trips somewhere. To make up for it they buy me a lot of things. The only sensible things they brought me where a cell phone, laptop, and a car. Everything else is just outrageous. Our house is humungous. I have my own little mini house in the house. There is a door in the back of the house that can get to it or you go down like you're going to the basement and there's a door, that uses a key and that's my house- apartment thing. It has a living room, kitchen, two and a half baths, two bedrooms, and a game room. It's a pretty sweet set up. It's a great place to be at, especially when my parents start arguing. Whenever they are home my mom tries to have a family dinner, but it never turns out good. It almost always ends in a screaming match between both of them. Then to make it up to me they give me some money, or an outrageous gift.

I'm thankful for the money now, because I can buy Melisa different things. I know that for our six month anniversary I want to take her somewhere special. It's around the end of April right now, and our anniversary is July 13.

This is also my last year of school. I'm glad to be getting out. It has been harder keeping up my grades, and dealing with patrolling and stuff, but Melisa makes me do it. She makes sure that everyone keeps their grades up, because according to her we need education. Once we are done being wolves we'll need something to fall back on. Jared and I are going to take courses online just like Sam.

My girl is still a freshman though. She still haves three more years at that school. My poor girl, I'm a little sad though. I won't be able to see her from about 8am-3pm Monday - Friday. I guess I'll have to learn to deal with it, but I won't like it. The rest of the pack will keep the boys away from her.

She should be fine though seems like Jared sorta followed after me, and imprinted on a freshman too. Her name is Kim. She's shy, and smart. She also had a huge crush on Jared before the imprint, so she was ecstatic when Jared started paying attention to her. Kim and Melisa get along quite well. They both bond over being smart, and being imprinted upon. Melisa is working on getting Kim to come out of her shell. Let me tell you she can be pretty funny when she isn't being all shy.

Melisa has been running track for the school too. She has won almost all of her events, and they are going to the state championships. It's pretty sweet, my girls an athlete and I like it.

Right now we are both chilling in my house. We are eating popcorn, and watching movies. She's sitting right on my lap, which by the way is very distracting. Every time she makes the slightest movement well lets just say Paul jr. is getting very excited. It doesn't help that all she's wearing is these cotton short shorts, and a spaghetti strap top with no bra.

"Baby you gota stop moving like that" I whispered to her.

"Why?" she asked all innocently

"Because of this." to emphasize my point I thrusted my hips upwards. She let out this sexy moan and threw her head back. Gah! She's killing me. Her neck all exposed to me. I love her neck I could spend all night, and day licking, kissing, and nibbling on it. I move in and start kissing up and down it. I suck on her pulse point, and lick up the side of her neck. I kiss this spot right behind her ear, and I get rewarded with a moan louder than all the others. I quickly lift her of my lap and lay her down on the couch, and get back to work. I start licking and nipping at her collar bone. "Pauul" she moaned out. I let out a growl. I love hearing my name from her lips, while I'm pleasuring her.

***Time Lapse***

Dang that was hot. Melisa and I are both panting like dogs in heat right now. We're laying on my bed right now. That girl is amazing. How she knows how to give head like that I'll never know, but I'm glad she can. We didn't have sex, but that's okay I can wait. I'll wait forever for Melisa.

**(Jake POV)**

Bella, Bella, Bella, Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, Bella Swan. Ahh! Bella. My life has been pretty great, Bella and I have been hanging out 24/7. She's getting over her leech too. Hopefully soon she'll be ready to go with me. Of course everyone is against it, especially my sister. I've barely spoken to my sister since Bella found out our secret. She's been practically living with Paul. She only comes home to get clothes, and cook for Billy.

I don't see why everyone doesn't like Bella. She's an angel. She's so selfless, caring, kind, and sweet. She may be a little bitter sometimes, but she has a broken heart. I wish they would just give her a chance. I really miss my sister. I'm so used to seeing and talking to her multiple times a day, now I'm lucky to see her every other day.

I hope that when Bella and I start going out Melisa and her can set aside their differences.

Back on the wolf front we've been still trying to catch Victoria. She's very cunning, and good at running away. Every time we are close she slips right by us, it's so frustrating. We've added Bella's house to our patrol area too. Even though the pack may not like her she's still a human, and we have to protect humans.

I was laying down when I heard a howl. I ran out the house, went in the woods, stripped and phased.

_What's going on - Jared_

_I'm running on Victoria's tail right now. Hurry up and catch up, we need to end this - Sam_

_Everyone started running we all caught up to them quickly. Victoria stopped and snarled at us. I ran up to her and aimed for her neck. She knocked me to the ground, and started running. We all took off after her, and cornered her again. Sam and I advanced jumped at her at the same time, and latched on to her arm. She let out a painful roar, but threw us off of her. We both landed a couple yards away, taking a few trees with us. Jared leaped at her, and she grabbed him by his mussel and threw him into a tree. He let out a whimper, and slowly stood up. Embry ran and jumped off a boulder to get to her while her back was turned. She quickly turned and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a loud thud! Paul ran up to her, and she dodged and ran again. We all quickly took off after her. We were right on her tail, and then she jumped into the water._

_Ugh! Again! How does she know to run to the cliffs? - Embry_

_I don't know. It's like she knows the land better than us, and she has this uncanny ability to escape. - Jared_

_You're right, but we can't worry about it right now. She won't be coming back today. She'll need to get her strength back up. Go home and rest. Patrols will start back up tomorrow. - Sam_

Everyone phased back and put on some pants. When I got home Billy told me that Bella was waiting for me at the beach. I quickly doubled back out and ran to the beach. When I got there I saw her at the top of the cliffs. What is she doing. She wouldn't jump would she. My question was answered quickly. She walked back, then ran and jumped off the cliff. Today wasn't the day to cliff dive. The water was choppy, and she isn't a strong swimmer so she won't be able to fight the currents. I quickly swam out to her. When I got to the area she was at I noticed that she wasn't coming up. I quickly went under water to find her. I saw her at the bottom caught in some sea weed. I set her free than quickly swam her to the shore.

I started pumping her chest trying to get her to breathe. "Come on Bella breathe. Come on Bella. Don't die on me. Come on Bella breathe." I cried out.

I started doing mouth to mouth, and pumping her chest. Finally she started spitting out water, and breathing a little bit.

"There you go Bella" I said

"Jake" she asked coughing up water.

"Yea its me. What were you thinking Bella. Jumping off that cliff without me, are you trying to kill yourself?" I said to her

"It just seemed fun, and I'm so tired of everyone telling me what I can't do. All of you said I couldn't jump off the cliffs by myself, and I wanted to prove you guys wrong. Melisa always jumps by herself, so I figured I could too. How was I supposed to know it wouldn't work." she yelled

"Well as you see you couldn't jump. I told you that for a reason not to jump off the cliffs by yourself for a reason. And don't compare yourself to Melisa. She can do it by herself, because she grew up here. We've been doing this most of our lives, and face it she's more athletic than you. Also today was the worst day to go cliff diving. The water isn't calm so the currents are to strong. This is the dumbest thing you've ever done Bella. Did you even stop to think about the consequences if you died. I would never forgive myself, and Charlie would be devastated. I'm so disappointed in you right now" I said while trying to keep my cool.

"Whatever Jake. I don't care if you're disappointed in me. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. Gosh are all you Quileute's so incompetent. You want to know why I started hanging out with you? I was using you, every dangerous thing we did together made me hear Edward's voice. I was using you to hear him. That's right I never liked you and I never will. I used your love for me to my advantage. I liked knowing that I could use you how ever I wanted, I even made you turn against your family. Now I cliff dived because I wanted to do it and I did. I'm alive aren't I. It's my life I can do what I want. Plus I'm older than you anyway, I don't have to listen to a thing you say" Bella retorted.

I think I'm starting to see what everyone is saying. Bella really is quite annoying. She's throwing a tantrum like a five year old, and obviously thinks that she doesn't have to listen to anyone. She also just said she used me, just like Melisa said she was. Gosh! I'm so stupid, now I need to apologize to everyone. Bella is starting to piss me off now.

"You know what Bella fine. Do what you want. I'm done go drive home. We'll still watch out for the red headed leech, but once she's gone you aren't coming back. Now leave" I said in a steely voice

"Ok whatever Jacob. You know that you love me. You can't stay away. You'll come back to me begging for me to take you back. Tell your bitch of a sister I said hi" she cackled out to me. Then she got up and started moving her hips side to side and walking back to her car.

As she walked away my heart broke. I really loved her and she just took my heart and ripped it into little pieces. I ran into the woods, stripped, and phased. Once I was in my wolf form I let out an agonizing howl. Then I just started running. Sam phased in and read my mind, he gave everyone an order not to phase, unless there is a leech, then phased out too. I was thankful for that. Right now I just want to be in peace.

When I got home I saw Billy and Melisa sitting at the kitchen table. They both looked at me and took in my appearance. I had dirt all over my body, and twigs and leaves in my hair. I had this heart broken expression on my face. It was a one that both of them recognized. My dad wore it when mom died, and Melisa had it when she broke up with Paul.

"What happened son?" dad asked

I sat down and told them everything that happened on the beach. They both sat there and silently listened, even though I knew they were itching to say I told you so. I looked up at Melisa and noticed that she was silently fuming.

Once I finished my story Melisa went off. She jumped up from her chair and started talking in mad fast Spanish. I knew enough Spanish to know that she was cussing Bella to the high heavens. I was also able to make out several threats. When she finally finished her rant she came and asked how I was doing. She turned into the soft, and caring sister that only came out if I was hurt. She told me to take a shower, then come eat something.

I did just what she said. I showered and got all the dirt off my body. The tub had a huge black ring all around it by the time I came out. When I got dressed in some comfortable clothes I saw some steaming hot food waiting for me. I quickly devoured it and retreated to me room. That night I cried. I cried for my losing Bella, who I thought would be the love of my life. I cried for what could've been. Know I knew what Billy, and my sister felt like. Losing the one you love hurts. I will never underestimate the pain of heart break again. It is the worst. There is a huge gaping hole in my chest, that is throbbing and it will never be full again.

**(Melisa POV)**

When my brother came in I knew that I was going to kill Bella Swan. As soon as I saw his face I noticed that expression. It was the I just got my heart broken expression. I knew that look all to well. It is the same one that Billy wore when mom died. The one Leah wears whenever she's alone. The one I wore when I was broken up with Paul. Now the one that Jacob is wearing because Bella just broke his heart.

Once he sat down and told us what happened, I was seeing red. That bitch is as good as dead now. I knew that I couldn't do anything right now though. I needed to take care of my bro. I let my mothering side come out and took care of Jacob. I made him shower, and eat, then he went to bed.

I heard him crying as soon as he got into his room. My brother rarely ever cries. This just made my anger sky rocket. Stupid Bella Swan, she just had to break my brothers heart. Darn Jacob for not believing me too, but what can I say he thought he was in love. Bella Swan just don't know what she brought upon herself.

I went to my room and pulled on some clothes. Sweats and a tank top. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail, and took all of my earings out. I grabbed my metal bat, and went to Jacobs car. I actually have my licenses. Since my dad is disabled and Jacob is a protector he needs someone to drive him around, so the council made a special exception for me. I quickly drove to Bella's house. I was fuming the whole way, just plotting on how I was going to kill her. Throw into a fire, beat her to a bloody pulp, drown her, cut her up, the list goes on and on. All I know is that it's going to be slow and torturous.

I quickly pulled into her drive way, and got out the car. There were three cars here. Charlie's cruiser, Bella's truck, and one I didn't recognize. I went and knocked on the door, well more like banged. Charlie opened it and had a shocked look on his face. I bet I looked deranged. My nostrils were flared, and my pupils were probably real dilated.

"Hey Melisa what can I help you with?" Charlie asked in a confused tone. He knows that I don't get along with his daughter, and that I would never be caught dead over here.

"Nothing. Just let me apologize in advance for any damage I may bring to your house, or daughter" I said with a hiss. He just looked at me confusedly.

Next thing I knew Bella is coming downstairs with a black haired leech. "What the hell is that bitch doing in here Charlie? Kick her out!" Bella whined

"You know whining isn't very becoming of you. You're what eighteen. That is so childish" I said menacingly.

I quickly stepped around Charlie and got up in her face. "Now you see I'm here because Jacob told me what happened. Now you see I warned you about what would happen if you broke my brothers heart right. Well if I didn't let me tell you know. You see I don't take kind to people messing with my family, and you playing with my brothers emotions, definitely falls under messing with my family. So you see what I'm about to do is quite simple. I'm bout to fuck you up" I whispered menacingly in her ear. Once the last word left my mouth, I cocked my fist back, and hit her straight in the face. She fell to the ground, and I got on top of her.

"That was for using my brother just to hear your stupid boy friend *punch* that's for making my brother bend to your every will * punch * that's for playing with his emotions * punch * that's for insulting my tribe * punch * that's for calling me a bitch * punch punch punch * and that bitch that's for breaking my brothers heart."

I got off of her and I swear everyone was in shock. I guess Charlie didn't know about this, and I guess the leech was just as surprised. I looked down at Bella and saw that she had a bloody nose, bruises all over her face and torso, two black eyes, a busted lip, and her face was swollen. I did pretty good work if I must say so myself.

Don't get my wrong I'm not a violent person usually, but Bella had it coming and she'll be fine. When I reached the door I turned back and said "I suggest that you don't come back to the res for a while, maybe not ever. Also make sure you never contact Jacob again, because if you do I promise I'll do much worse that this. (turns to Charlie) I suggest you put some ice on her face, and her nose is broken. I suggest you keep her away from the res for a while. No one really likes her right now, because of what she did to Jacob. You can send my dad the bill for her nose. (whispering to Alice) I suggest you keep an eye on her. There is no promise that I won't beat her the next time I see her. Don't drain her, I know that blood is oh so tempting. Just smell it you know you want some." Her eyes turned pitch black, and I left quickly. Well my work is done.

Charlie won't arrest me because I'm Billy's daughter. I'll probably just have to take anger management classes, and I could live with that. Bella will be messed up for a while, and with knowing that I drove home with a smile on my face.

**AN: **So what did you guys think? Yea so Bella won't be back into the story for a while. Bella will go to Italy that goes down the same way it does in the book. Take out the part where Jacob rats her out, and talks to them at the end. Edward asked Bella to marry him, she hasn't answered yet. Bella will still be grounded. She's grounded for leaving without telling Charlie, and for the whole deal with Jacob. In my story Harry didn't die, but he did have an heart attack. The next chapters time period should be when Bella was passing notes to Jacob through Charlie. That part will not be happening. Bella will not have any contact with the wolves until around the time of her graduation party. I'm trying to follow most of the major events that happened in the book. I'll just changing some details. Alright well this is all for now. Go review this story, and read and review the other stories on my profile too. Thanks guys and gals. See you guys next time =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Melisa POV)**

After that whole thing with Bella life has been way better. She has stayed away from the res, and Jacob is getting better. The only bad thing is that all of the leeches are back. Bella is also back with Edward, so hopefully she'll leave Jacob alone. Since the leeches are back Sam had a meeting with them and told them about the red headed leech. They told him that they will watch out for Bella, and that we don't have to. Trust me we didn't argue on that one.

Back on the school front everything was going amazing. There's only about two weeks left of school. Everyone is starting to count down! Exams are also coming up soon, and every class has started to review. Kim and I have been helping the pack study for their exams. We made all of them flashcards for each class. It took us forever, but we did it. Now all they have to do is actually study them. Sam has been trying to cut back on their weekday late night patrol hours so that they could study. He tries to use Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin for late night patrols. Yeah they have joined us. It's so weird having Leah in on the secret, but I'm so happy that she is. Even though most of the pack doesn't like her, I love her she's awesome.

Track season is over which is sad. I did place in the state championship though. I got 2nd in the hurdles, 1st in the 100 meter dash, 1st in the long jump, and our school placed first in the 100 meter relay. Everyone was there. All of the pack, my dad, and the some elders. It was amazing. Afterwards there was a huge bonfire on the beach. The next day Paul had taken me on a date, and it was amazing.

He took me to Sue's diner, but the catch was it was closed. We went after hours, and had a candle light dinner. He even cooked the food himself. It wasn't the most extravagant meal, just macaroni and cheese, greens, and chicken, but it was the thought that counted. It was still amazing. After we ate dinner, we had Sue's famous strawberry cheesecake with graham cracker crust. Yum yum it was amazing and we devoured the whole cake.

When we left the diner he took me back to his house, and we watched a movie. Well more like the movie watched us, we mostly made out like the horny teenagers we are. We almost did it that night, but we decided to wait. I don't know what it is, but every time we get close to doing it Paul stops. I don't know what it is, but all I know is that it's going to cause me to explode. I don't think that I can take stopping again. I swear if he tries to pull back next time, I'm going to tie him to the bed and rape his sexy ass.

Paul, and I were sitting in Paul's living room studying for our anatomy exam. Of course I was the only one's studying. Paul was goofing off and trying to distract me, and it was sorta working. I mean you can't really resist having your hot boyfriend nibbling on your neck.

"Uggghhh Paauul stoppp. I'mm trying to studddy." I moaned out

"You've been studying for hours why don't you stop, and relax with me" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Because I need to pass this exam, and you do too." I replied

"The test isn't until next week, and we can study later. Ahora venga en el bebé, me besa por favor **( Now come on baby, kiss me please**" he whispered in my ear

Him speaking Spanish was the death of me. I turned around and slammed my lips into his. We both fell back onto the carpet, with me on top of him. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission, which I granted of course, and then his tongue invaded my mouth. I swear I went to heaven. It was amazing he was dominating me and I could care less.

I was getting so hot. Paul's hands were roaming over my body, leaving little trails of fire wherever they went. He unbuttoned my blouse and then pulled it off of me. He started moving his mouth down. He started biting and sucking on my neck, and I knew it was going to leave a mark, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Then he moved and started licking my collar bone. Finally he moved down to my bra clad breasts and started licking my nipple through the material. The friction was amazing, but I needed more.

"Ungh Paulll take itt off." I moaned out. Surprised that I could even form a coherent sentence.

"Your wish is my command" he said. Then proceeded to do as told. Once he had it off he got to work. It was amazing. I felt like I was going to explode just from that. Then he moved his hand down to my ladybits, and lets just say we didn't get up for a long time

I left Paul's house really late last light good thing it was a weekend. We didn't have sex, but I could tell that Paul wanted too.

Right now I'm at my house cleaning up. It isn't too messy, but still living with two guys means that dirt just pops up. Especially since the pack comes over a lot. Later on today Kim is coming over so that we can study. Our exams start Wednesday, and our first one is Anatomy. We decided not to invite the boys, because we know that they will distract us. Kim and I have all of our classes together. We have Math, Science, and English with the seniors, and everything else with our grade. According to our counselors we could graduate early. Not this year, but they said if we work hard enough we could graduate next year. That's our goal, but we haven't told Paul and Jared yet. If we graduate early we won't have to be away from them during school hours for three more years. We want to tell them once we are sure that it will work out.

About a hour before Kim came over I shooed Billy, and Jake out. Billy went to Charlie's house to watch the game, and Jake went over Embry's to do lord knows what. I really didn't care as long as he left.

Once Kim came over we got to work. We had our books, and notes spread out across the floor, and we had our flash cards in our hands. We both looked super nerdy. We had on our boyfriends over sized shirts, sweats, barefeet, and glasses, with our hair up in a bun. Right now we were quizzing each other on the bones in the body. The teacher told us that we would have a skeleton, and we would have to name the bones. She said that a word bank would be separate, and we would have to ask for one. She said the people that could complete it without a word bank would get a 5 point bonus. Kim and I are over achievers so we want that bonus, so we are studying our butts off on this part.

"Femur, Patella, Tibia, Tarsals, Metatarsals, and Phalanges." I yelled finishing out the skeleton.

"YES!" Kim screamed

"WHOO!" I whooped out. I finally got it we had been at this for hours. Kim had got it hours ago. We both started dancing around my living room, and screaming at the top of our lungs.

While we were laughing next thing we know my front door is being busted down, and a ton of oversized wolf men are running in my door.

"What's going on what happened?" Paul exclaimed, while him and Jared came and checked me and Kim.

"What do you mean" I replied

"We heard screaming and go worried. We thought that a leech was here or something!" Jared said.

Kim and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing this is serious" Paul said getting slightly frustrated.

"Aww babe. We weren't screaming, because there was a leech. I finally remembered all the bones in the body for anatomy, and we were screaming and laughing with joy." I said in between laughs.

"OH" Paul and Jared both said.

Then the whole pack started laughing, which got me and Kim laughing even harder.

"Stop laughing. We thought something really happened to you guys." Jared and Paul both pouted.

"Aww it's okay babe. We found it really manly, how you guys busted in here. Right Kim" I said, and Kim agreed with me. They both got huge smiles on their face and stuck their chests out. Then they grabbed us up into hugs, and swung us around.

Aww our guys. Even though the look big and tough when it comes to their imprints their just as soft as can be.

**AN: **I know nothing happened in this chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something. You got some cute Paul and Melisa moments. Next chapter will be more exciting. Please review this still. Until next time later guys =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Paul POV)**

My girl is fucking crazy! She effed up Bella's face. Gosh I love her! She did get grounded though. I wasn't even allowed to see her for a week, which was some bull. We couldn't even sneak off during school. Her brother always had an eye on us! UGH!

Bella's father was livid, but sorta understanding. He didn't press charges, and since doctor leech fixed her nose no medical bills. She does look horrible though there is this brace on her nose, and her face is puffy and swollen.

Only reason I know that is because Charlie and Billy made the girls apologize to each other. It was hilarious, they were both giving each other the stank eye. Then when they had to shake hands, they shook it like each other's hand were diseased or something.

Back to Melisa though, she gets off of grounding today, and I'm taking her on a date. School is over, and Jared and I officially graduated. With the help of Kim and Melisa of course. All of the pack passed their exams with A's and B's. It was pretty sweet, and we all felt accomplished. All of our teachers and parents were shocked. They are so used to us just barely making our grades, or just failing. The imprints and elders were so happy. They knew how hard it was for us to study with everything going on. Jared and I ended up graduating with a 3.5 GPA. Which is wonderful for us. Of course our girls have a 4.5, but we learned not to compare ourselves to them.

As of right now Melisa is top of the freshman class. She was so happy when they announced it. Kim is right behind her, but of course I still rubbed it in Jared's face.

Jared and I love our girls, but they are seriously crazy. They're planning on graduating early so that they can be with us. They both talked to their guidance counselors and since their grades were so high they let them take placement tests. They tested out of all the junior classes except for history, and Quileute history. So they'll take those over the summer, and be seniors. They'll gradate with Jake, Quil, and Embry. They took their scores from their placement tests and gave them new GPA's. They both are still top of their class, with Melisa being #1!

Tonight I'm taking her on a picnic under the stars, and she gets to spend the night over my house. We've been talking about sex for a while now, and she told me she's ready and I want her first time to be special. So I'm taking her on a picnic, and Jared and Kim are going to set everything up at my house. The plan is to have red, white, and pink rose's leading a trail to the bedroom, then have a heart of rose's on the bed and in the middle it say 'M + P'. It was all Kim's idea, and Melisa knows nothing about it. I'm so nervous, but I can't wait. I'm also giving her a promise ring. I'm not a high schooler anymore, and she's always worried that I'll find someone better. That I won't want to wait for her. I always tell her that her logic is stupid, but she doesn't believe me. She's always so confident, but when it comes to my love to her she's so vulnerable. So hopefully the promise ring will ease her mind.

When I get to her house is when my nerves fully set in. She always makes me feel so vulnerable, even before the imprint. My happiness is always connected to hers. I hope she accepts my promise ring, if she doesn't then I'll wait forever until she says yes.

As I enter the house I notice Jake staring at me. I told him and Billy about the ring, just so they won't freak out when they see it. Billy was understanding he knew I imprinted on her and would never leave her. Jake was slightly angry he started shaking, and phased. When he calmed down he said he wasn't mad at me, he just didn't want to see his little sister grow up so fast. Of course when he saw what I planned on doing after I gave the ring to her he got mad, and started pushing me around. During this everyone phased in. Sam let Jacob get a few hits, and bites in before he made him stop. After I explained everything to him, and showed him how much I loved her he calmed down. He didn't like it, but he accepted it.

When I saw Melisa come around the corner she looked beautiful. She had on a purple sundress that stopped right above her knees, blue flip-flops, and jewelry that I gave her.

"You look stunning" I told her once she got near me and I gave her a chaste kiss.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." She whispered

"All right kids. Have fun, and be safe." Billy said.

"Okay dad see you tomorrow." Melisa said

"Bye Billy Jake" I called as we walked out the door.

I helped Melisa climb in the car, and then I got in. The whole way there we just chatted about what has been going on in our lives. I told her that I'm signing up for online classes at Port Angeles Community College, and that I was majoring in business. She told me that she was so proud of me.

When we got to our destination I opened Melisa's door, and guided her to where we were eating.

"Oh My Gosh! Paul did you do all of this, it's so beautiful." She exclaimed

"Well I can't take all the credit Jared and Kim helped, and this just pales in comparison to you." I whispered to her

She looked down, and you could tell that if she could she would be blushing. I lifted her face up to me and gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

"Come on let's sit down." I told her.

We both sat on the blanket, and opened the picnic basket. We had grapes, apple juice, chocolate covered strawberries, plain strawberries and whip cream. These were her favorite snack foods, and her favorite drink. For our main meal we had Spaghetti and meatballs that I had made.

We ate in comfortable silence, making a comment every now and again. After we ate the spaghetti, we started on the snacks. I feed her grapes, and she did the same. Finally we got to the strawberries. This would be the death of me the way she sucked on it, and how some of the juice dribbled down her chin. I just stared mesmerized. Once we ate a few chocolate covered strawberries we started on the regular. Using the whip cream on the strawberries. Some kind of way we started a whip cream war, by time we were down we were covered in whip cream.

We were laughing so hard, and we fell back onto the blanket with me on top of her. I looked into her eyes, and fell even more in love with her. Even though she had whip cream all over her she was the prettiest she has ever been. Her eyes were sparkling and she had on a huge smile. Her face was lit up like a child on Christmas. I knew now was the time to ask her.

"Melisa. I love you with all my heart. Before I meet you my life was empty. I was just going through the motions. I was happy, but I didn't know I was missing something until I meet you. That day at the bonfire when I saw you I knew you were the one. That day while we were talking it just confirmed what I knew, that you are the perfect girl for me. From then on you filled my every thought. Whenever I'm with you I can't get enough of you, and when we're apart I can't wait to be together again. Those couple months when we broke up were the darkest days of my life. I missed you so much, it was like all the oxygen was gone from the atmosphere, and I could barely breathe. Every time I heard your voice in the halls I wanted to break down and run ask for your forgiveness. I can never go through that again, and I never want to be without you again. These months since we've got back together have been the best months of my life. We've connected on a whole different level, and I know that even without the imprint it would've been like this. You have helped me see my full potential, and made me see that I need to live life to the fullest. You motivate me to do things that I normally wouldn't do. I find myself motivated to do stuff because I know that you would be proud of me. Without you I would probably be a high school dropp out without any direction in my life. You ground me, you make me want to be something so that I can provide for you. I find myself thinking about us getting married, buying a house together, having kids, and growing old together. Baby I need you in my life for the rest of my life. I know that you're worried about me leaving you behind, but I could never do that. I would rather die than be without you. That being said I want to give you this" I said pulling out the ring. She let out a big gasp, and put her hands to her mouth. She already had tears in her eyes, and now they started to fall.

"Baby this is a promise ring. I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life. That I'll only want you for the rest of my life. I promise that after every fight I have against the supernatural I'll come home to you. I promise that one day this ring will become an engagement ring, and then that ring will be replaced with a wedding band. I promise to protect you, never leave you, and love you with all my heart and soul. So babe will you accept my promise ring?" I asked.

She let out a big breath, and started to reply.

** AN: **Hi guys! I know you're going to hate me for the big cliffie, but I couldn't resist. Plus I'm pretty sure you guys know what she's going to say. So I hope you like this chapter, and please review. Reviews make me write faster. Until next time. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Melisa POV)**

"Baby this is a promise ring. I promise that I'll love you for the rest of my life. That I'll only want you for the rest of my life. I promise that after every fight I have against the supernatural I'll come home to you. I promise that one day this ring will become an engagement ring, and then that ring will be replaced with a wedding band. I promise to protect you, never leave you, and love you with all my heart and soul. So babe will you accept my promise ring?" he asked

Oh MY GOD! I can't believe this. Paul's words were so raw and true. He looked so vulnerable and sweet. I could see the deepest sincerity in his eyes.

I had been worried ever since I realized that I wouldn't be seeing him for majority of the week when school starts back up. I mean I'm at school until 3 then I have sports practice until 6 almost the whole year. I know that he wouldn't cheat on me because of the imprint. But the irrational side of me was worried that he would get tired of waiting for me.

I tried to hide these feelings, because he didn't need to worry about my little course though he obviously figured it out and has seriously done the most perfect thing to remedy the little irrational part of my brain.

His declaration was perfect. I knew he loved me and he always did things to show me, but just having him lay it out all on the line and pour his heart out to me made me fall even more in love with him. Hearing him talking about our future! GAH! So sexy. A lot of guys are afraid of commitment but he wants to marry me. I'm going to be and have his little wolf babies.

Well before that happens I really need to answer him.

"YES! Of course Paul. I would be crazy if I didn't want to spend the rest of forever with you. I love you sooooo much it's ridiculous. I never thought that I could ever love someone as much as I love you. Since that party I knew that you were special. I've fallen for you more each day. Even when we were apart I couldn't bring myself to hate you. No matter how much it seemed that I was getting over you, my heart still completely longed for you. It wouldn't allow me to move on, it knew you were and are it for me. I can't picture myself with anyone else. You aren't perfect and we have our fights and arguments, but I know at the end of the day we love each other and that you would never let anything hurt me. You love me unconditionally and that is what makes you perfect for me. And I can't wait until you propose to me and we get married. For now though, I just want to spend my time loving you and having new adventures with you. I love you so much Paul." I told him. By the end we both had tears in our eyes.

"I love you to soo much Melisa" Paul said

Then he pulled me into a searing toe curling kiss. "Come on let's head back to my house." he said before the kiss go too heated. I pouted a little bit of course, but complied. Whatever was going to happen I didn't want to happen in public. I had told him I was ready, and I'm really hoping that we finally do it tonight. A shower would be nice first. We were sticky from the whip cream war.

****LEMON ALERT****

We arrived at his house a few minutes later. Once I walked in the door I noticed a trail of petals. I looked at him and he told me to follow it. It led to his room and his bed had a heart with our initials in the middle of it. My eyes watered again and I turned around to look at him.

"I hope that it isn't too forward, but you said you were ready and I wanted your first time to be special. It's cool if you've changed your mind though I mean I don't want to pressure you or anything. I mean..." He started rambling.

"Paul hush it's perfect, and I most definitely haven't changed my mind. I've been wanting to sex you up for too long to back out now. I want you and only you and I don't want to wait anymore. But I'm seriously feeling less than sexy right now, I'm stick with whip cream. Can I please take a shower first." I said

"Of course baby. You take a shower in my bathroom, and I'm going to take one in mine. But don't ever feel like you ain't sexy. You're the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever meet." He said pulling me into another kiss. He deepened it and started nibbling on my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth. I felt him backing us up to his bed. I knew that if we got to the bed then I would never shower and while I really wanted to have sex with him I need to shower.

"Baby I really want to have sex with you" I started while his lips started nipping, licking, and sucking on my neck. "ungh, god Paul please let my shower first. I want to feel sexy our first time and right now I feel all sticky and ugly. And I know you think I look amazing, but please let me for me." I said in between whimpers and moans.

Paul was doing delicious things to my neck. He sucked at my pulse point again making me moan. Then he kissed up behind my ear and kissed right on that spot that he knows drives me crazy. "Okay Mel but please hurry. I need you so bad" he told me and pulled me closer to him for another searing kiss. And I felt his erection hard on my stomach. I whimpered because I wanted it so bad. Am I a whore? Why do I want to shower again. I'm sure he would have no problem just licking off the stickiness. I'm sure that would be even better than a shower.

Before I could change my mind completely I pulled away and left him standing at the foot of the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

I quickly stripped and go in the shower. Of course I had some of my stuff here and I was never more thankful. I was already good with shaving I just needed to feel less sticky. I also had stashed some lingerie here just for this purpose. I've been hoping we would have sex soon, and I wanted to look sexy for him. Which is why I absolutely insisted on using the bathroom.

I got out of the shower and used lotion to make my skin smooth as ever. Then I put on the blood red lace bra and panty set that I got from V.S. with Kim. She bought a little something for Jared too. I know red doesn't scream virgin. Even though I am one I'm really confident with my body and I wanted something that was mad sexy. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

My hair was still wet and I had water droplets dripping down my body from my hair. They were falling between the swell of my breasts. I knew that this was going to drive Paul crazy. He could hardly handle me fresh out the pool/ocean sometimes. I knew that tonight was going to be amazing, just because it was Paul and I loved him so much. It also doesn't hurt that he's well endowed and I know that even though he's a virgin. He has a lot of experience because of the pack mind so he knows what he's going to be doing.

I turned from the mirror and took a big breath. I turned the knob and walked into the room again. Paul sat in his boxers and shirtless his hair wet and body still had droplets on it. Looks like he had the same idea. He knows how much his wet body turns me on.

When Paul looked at me I heard a huge intake of breath. His eyes roamed my body. Basically fucking me with his eyes. He let out a growl as he saw the water drip down my body. His eyes met mine and they were the darkest I've ever seen them. It looked like he wanted to devour me and I loved it. I let out a loud whimper and felt my panties become soaked. Which once he smelt it caused him to growl again.

"Fuck Mel. Are you trying to kill me. I want our first time to be slow. But all I want to do right now is just fuck the shit out of you. That red on you is fucking sinful. Come here baby." He growled out.

I walked slowly to him. Strutting and swaying my hips. Once I got within reach of him he pulled me to him and looked straight into my eyes. "GOD you're beautiful. How did I get so lucky." He said "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one" I replied.

He pulled me into a kiss that was so intense my knees buckled. He stood up from the bed and lifted me and gently laid me onto the bed with him hovering over me. He kissed me until I could hardly breath then his lips starting ravaging my neck. While we've been this far many times, it felt so much different because of our declarations earlier and the fact that I knew tonight we wouldn't be stopping.

He slowly worked his way down nipping on my collarbone. Then stopping at my breast. His mouth kissed and licked over the fabric causing friction, but I wanted his mouth on me.

"Ungh pleease Paul take it off." I begged.

"As you wish" He replied and quickly took off my bra and before I knew it he had my left nipple in his mouth.

"FUUCK PAUL" I cried arching my back not expecting the sensation so quickly. His right hand was playing with my other nipple making sure they had equal attention. I was moaning and whimpering and he hadn't even gotten to the place I wanted him the most.

"Gah I love your breast they're soo perfect. They fit right into my hands. And they're so sensitive. A few touches and you're soo already soo turned on." he said

I was so wrapped up in the attention he was giving my breast I didn't even notice his hand dip inside my panties and feel up and down my slit before rubbing my clit

"OHHHHH" I moaned. The sensation was amazing especially with what his mouth was doing.

"You're soo wet for me Mel. You're sexy little body is so responsive. It loves my touch." He whispered huskily in my ear. Of course causing me to moan even louder.

He worked his way down my body kissing and nipping. Skipping where I wanted him the most. He sat up and bought my legs up and started kissing up from my feet and nipping at my inner thighs. Driving me crazy.

I wanted to cry out in relief when his hands hooked into my panties. He looked into my eyes as he slowly brung them down my legs. He threw them somewhere. Then dove into my lady bits.

"PAUUULLL" I cried out with other whimpers moans and unintelligible words. His tongue and fingers were like magic quickly bringing me to my climax. I sat up and looked into his eyes which made everything even more intense

"FUUCCK Right there Paul, OOOHHH I'm going to cum." I cried falling back and bucking my hips. He brought his forearm up to hold my hips down then his fingers started rubbing my sweet spot and he sucked my clit simultaneously a few times and I fell apart with the most intense orgasm I've had.

"OHHHHHHHH PAUUUULLLLL" I cried. thrashing and squeezing my legs tightly around his head. I'm pretty sure i was suffocating him, but I honestly couldn't care at that moment.

When I came down from my orgasmic high Paul had a shit eating grin on his face. "Watching you fall apart is the best thing I've ever witnessed. You are so beautiful, and knowing that I'm the only one that has and will ever see that look feels incredible." he told me with a slight growl.

I pulled him into a kiss which instantly made me want him again, and this time I wanted his dick. I started pulling at his boxers and he quickly realized what I wanted. Once he removed his boxers his cock sprung out thick, long and hard and I wanted it badly!

"You like that don't you sexy girl." He growled into my hair thrusting his hips forward rubbing my clit. "YESS I WANT IT SOOO BAD" I moaned out my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

He sat up on his arms and looked me straight in my eyes, and even though he had the I want to fuck you hard look in his eyes there was also a softness. The mood shifted. It showed me love and I knew that everything would be okay. I nodded at him letting him know I was ready. He slowly slid into me, stretching me to the max.

I've only ever had his fingers down there, and even though my hymen was broken from years of sports it felt uncomfortable.

Once he was fully inside of me he let out a long drawn out moan. He was sweet and didn't move until my face relaxed and I nodded at him to go ahead. He went nice and slow and it increasingly started to feel better until I was moaning right along side him and urging him to go faster.

"Gah you feel sooo goood Mel. So tight and warm. I fucking love that I'm the only one that gets to have this. See you like this. Make you feel like this. You're mine and only MINE" He growled out in my ear and started pounding into me harder

"Mmmm yes Paul only yours." I moaned out.

He growled and moved my legs throwing them over his shoulders causing him to pound into me from a different angle making me see stars. My nails raked down his back as the pleasure increased.

"I love you Melisa" he growled out his eyes showing so much emotion. I quickly fell over the edge. While I was falling I felt teeth sink into my neck, causing me to orgasm again.

He collapsed on the bed next me and pulled me into a kiss.

"That was amazing baby I'm so glad we waited and that my first time was with you." I told him

"I'm glad too. I love you and I'm definitely the luckies mofo around to get to share this with you." He said

It was the perfect first time, and I will cherish it forever.

Of course with Paul's stamina and my horniness we fucked around his house all night. Nice and Slow sometimes but my absolute favorite was when he was pounding into me. I guess I like it a little rough. I'm also really happy for Paul's strength. He could hold me up against anything and that he definitely did.

I guess we don't sound like your typical virgins but we're both so confident with our bodies that I'm not embarrassed to do anything with him.

I don't think we actually went to sleep until the sun came up.

******************* Time Skip **********************

I woke up completely naked and next to Paul. Remembering all that happened last night I let out a little squeal. I had the ring as physical evidence of his declaration of love. Then I remembered the fucking that followed. AMAZING! I'm not a virgin anymore. I lost it to Paul Meraz the freaking love of my life! GAH!

After my little mental freak out I looked at the time and realized that it was 11am. We didn't sleep until about 6am so it was a reasonable time to wake up. I realized that we would be expected to be at Emily's for lunch in a hour and decided to get a move on with everything.

"Paul wake up! It's 11 we have to be at Emily's in a hour or else my dad will kill you!" I whisper yelled in his ear.

"Do we have to go? I just want to keep you here in the bed with me and do more wicked things do your body." He whined

"Yes we have to. My dad agreed to let me sleepover if we came to lunch at Emily's. I don't want to test his patience right now. Hopefully he'll let me stay over again soon, and you need to be on his good side!" I told him

"Plus I'm hungry and sore. You wore me out and I'm a little sore. Give me a day then you can do wicked things to my body once again!" I finished

"Ugh fine." He cried slowly getting up.

I giggled and jumped out of the bed to shower and get ready.

******** TIME SKIP*********

As I was putting on makeup to cover some of the hickeys Paul left and the bite mark before heading to Emily's, Paul came over shirtless and in his cut offs

"Why are you covering up my works of art?" He asked bringing his arms around waist.

"Because my dad and brother will flip if they see them and I'm sure Emily doesn't want WW3 in her house." I replied

"Well you may fool your dad, but my scent is all over you! That bite permanently marks you as mine. All the wolves will know. Even if they can't see the mark, it will make you smell so strongly of me that they will never question who you belong to. That mark mates us for life. It'll fade slightly but it'll always be there and sensitive to the touch." he said and gave me an example when he lightly licked over it.

Making me instantly weak in the knees, and wet. " FUUCK" I moaned out feeling really horny "I get your point Paul, but that's soo unfair. You shouldn't be able to make me that horny with one touch." I whimpered

"Also why didn't you tell me. I don't care that you marked me I like that I'm yours, but why no warning?" I asked

"I"m sorry babe. It was an in the moment thing. I wasn't planning to at least not your first time, but I was caught up and my instincts took over." He explained

"You know they say that your mate can come just by having their wolf play with their bite mark. Judging by your response I'll have to test that theory out soon." He growled in my ear and nipped and licked at his bite mark a few times.

I grabbed a hold to the sink and let out a moan and climaxed hard. I almost fell, but luckily Paul was holding onto my waist and held me as I rode out honestly the most intense orgasm it even topped last night.

"Fuckng shit you really just came. I thought they were just Bull Shitting" He said growling

"Yes I did. They definitely weren't BSing. And I don't know whether to be mad that you just made me cum that easily. Or happy that I just came that hard." I responded still out of breath

"Happy definitely be happy." he told me and kissed me

"Yeah well now I need to clean up and change panites. Go shoo so I can actually finish getting ready.

We arrived at Emily's house around 12:15. Not too late but everyone was already there. It was slighly awkward interacting with the guys. Once I walked into the door all eyes snapped to me and they took a big whiff. I knew that they could smell that we were mates and that Paul fucked the shit out of me. I thought everything would be okay until I heard a growl come from behind me. I turned and saw Jacob with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"MERAZ DID YOU SERIOUSLY FUCK AND CLAIM MY 15 YEAR OLD SISTER. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled growling and shaking hard.

All I could think was Ohhh Shit. Here comes WW3.

**AN**: HMMM So I'm back! Hope you liked this Chapter. It was mostly Lemon so if you aren't into that sorry. Next chapter should be more story than lemon please review. Until next time See YA!


End file.
